Camp story
by Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Short not finished story. its about a 13 year old girl who goes to camp. She is one fourth vampire and must survive the rest of the session and not attack anyone, or else there maybe more people in on her family's secret then she planned on.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Camp. It's always so hot when I get there. I'm not even going to mention the bugs, or the smell. But apart from all of that, Camp St. Charles is my, well, second home. I was so glad to be back. The friends, real friends, who didn't care how you looked, sometimes embraced the idea of crazy. It was the perfect place for someone who didn't fit in. Someone like me. So left out at school, but accepted at this small isolated place, for just one month every year, I felt like I was where I belonged, but all too soon, I had to leave. My sanctuary. My safe haven. My second home.

It was another hot day at camp. When wasn't it hot? I don't know. It was breakfast time. I still had half of cabin clean up to do. That was going to really take a lot of work on my part. It wasn't something that I particularly enjoyed doing, but it was something that had to be done. I sighed. The rest of the day wasn't too bad, but all that I really wanted to do was go back to sleep. My team had sports and I had to play.

"Hey, could you pass me a bowl?" someone asked me. I was so used to passing stuff up and own the table that I didn't even know who asked. Maybe I was going insane. I hoped so. This was definitely a day that I wished I was at home with my family. I was so thirsty. Why couldn't Carlisle send some blood with me in my trunk? Oh, right, it would look really bad if a camper had bags of blood in there stuff. I should stop giving Jasper a hard time, he was right. Not hunting for three weeks is hard. Visiting Sunday seemed so far away. I knew that if I slipped that Carlisle would be mad, but for crying out loud, I wasn't even a full vampire. Only one fourth. "Are you paying attention?" Karin asked me. I looked up. They were used to me not saying much sometimes. When I got thirsty, but they knew it for a different reason, but I didn't know what that was, around Visiting Sunday, I would talk much.

"Your activities are, Challenge Course, Football, and you have Basketball after lunch," Karin told us.

Great. In Challenge Course, they always made us do an activity where you had to physically touch. Hopefully I could hold my breath or something. This shouldn't be this hard I argued with my self. I should have control, I should be able to resist. And all too soon, Laura rang the bell for quiet. Announcements, then back to the cabin. At least it wasn't siesta. The stagnant air of the cabin would surely drive me insane. At least Alice was here with me. I could talk to her about what I was going through. She was my adopted sister and a full vampire. It had been a month since she had last been hunting. She had it worse than I did. Our pitch black eyes met for a second, we nodded and looked away. Everyone else was so absorbed in what they were doing, that they didn't notice.

When we all got back to the cabin, I asked Alice,

"Is it always this hard, the longer you go?" No one else would know what we were talking about, but Alice would.

"Yes it is. And it's going to get worse," she replied. "Why didn't you eat breakfast?" She asked me. I could eat human food after all.

"I'm not in the mood for food, and whatever goes on my plate, I have to eat," I said. That was the rule. That was why Alice was in the nurse's place, so much, because she couldn't digest her food. Only blood. She had to choke it up. Poor thing. I on the other hand could eat but chose not to. I was only half there during cabin clean up. My mind was really at home, no, in the forest where, Emmett, Edward, and I would go hunting. It was so much fun, but as soon as I thought of blood, my throat started burning.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"You ok, Meg," Mary Beth asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

I sighed again. This wasn't going so well. I knew I would have to sneak out to go hunting, and if I got caught…well, I would be in big trouble. It was a good thing we didn't have horses. I definitely would have bitten one of them, and might not have been able to stop. Not to mention the horse wouldn't let me close to it. I would stay with Alice in the stable and we could talk about whatever. I couldn't lose control like that. Alice would have been right behind me.

Great. There's the bell. Touching a human, or being that close was not a good idea. Oh well, I would deal with it. Note to self, send Carlisle a letter since they cant be read by other people to send me blood or bring some soon. I was going to snap if he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Sorry it's been a while.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," She replied.

That wasn't something that she would normally say. I think she was really missing Jasper. This was the longest she had gone without him.

"You really miss Jasper, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is the longest that I've been without him," she told me.

I didn't say anything. We were at the edge of the Challenge Course. Two counselors were sitting on a piece of wood that we would have to cram everybody on. They looked totally at ease. I was really hoping I could keep my thirst under control. I swallowed and sat on the grass in the shade. Alice was sitting in the sun. It was so weird to see that because normally she sparkles like crazy, but she said that Carlisle gave her a special sunscreen to use. She didn't say exactly what it was but I didn't really care.

"Hi, Meg," a voice said right in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and Edward was sitting right in front of me. His eyes were a nice honey golden color. Since he was a counselor, he could go hunting on his day off. He was so lucky.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. Hopefully he didn't see through my lie. He would bring some blood back during the night and give me some. He could get in so much trouble.

You have to review to find out what happens next. I know its short but I don't have any ideas. Read and Give me something. You will get credit If I use it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure? You look a little out of it," he said.

"It's just been a while since, well you know," I said.

Just then the rest of my team had arrived and we got started right away. I did have to get close to Mary Beth, because we were doing the trust fall. Other than that, Edward had me and Alice help him set up stuff. Liz wasn't too happy because we weren't really participating with the other campers but Edward said it was enough. The good thing about this camp was that everyone listened to Edward. Even Laura the camp director. I used to think it was because Jasper was around, but he wasn't here, so I guess Edward was really that charming. I just had to remind myself not to stare at him. It was so hard but I was getting better at it.

The bell rang. _Yes football,_ I thought. This wouldn't be so bad. And bonus, Alice had eaten something for dinner last night so I might have to take her to the infirmary. I so could skip football. Unless the nurse made me go back. No problem, I would say that whoever was doing football asked me to stay with her till lunch. I was walking next to Alice and she got really pale, really all of a sudden.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you going to…?"

She nodded.

I ran her over to the infirmary as fast as I could and started looking for the nurse. I grabbed Alice a bucket just in case and I'm glad I did, because she really did need it. I founded the nurse after 5 minutes of searching. She was actually at the pool. Of course. Then I lead her back the where Alice was and she took her to the back room. Poor Alice, she had thrown up about 5 times just trying to go to the back. Most unfortunately the nurse had heard my excuse one too many times and I was sent back to play football. Emmett was the counselor on football so he was going to make play the rusher. Shouldn't he know better? Carlisle did say not to give me a hard time. But was he listening? Nope. He never did. Emmett just loves picking on me because I am the youngest, but I have to put my foot down somewhere. Even if that means trash duty at this point.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Right now, I am going to split you up onto teams and you will be plying football," he said.

"Why don't we just keep the teams this way?" I asked. "It would be a bit easier for us to remember who is on is on our team if we actually knew some people."

A few people nodded to this. They were new and didn't know anyone.

"Alright," Emmett agreed. "We can keep the teams."

He gave out belts told us how to play and gave us positions. To my surprise I wasn't a rusher. I actually had fun that time. Wait, did I just say I had fun with Emmett? Wow that is a first.

Just as we were about to go into over time to break the tie, the bell rang for clean up for lunch. We all gave a collective moan and Emmett just laughed and said, "Go get cleaned up. I don't want to have to smell you from across the mess hall."

Little did they know that Emmett would probably smell them no matter what. But unlike me, he could go hunting. Oh well, time to go get Alice. I walked over to the infirmary and she was in the back like she always was.

"Feeling better?" I asked? After all the time she spent throwing up, she really did look terrible.

"Better than earlier," she replied.

"That's good, because you missed the best football game ever!" I exclaimed.

"Wasn't Emmett watching you all?"

I nodded.

"That's weird."

We were silent as we went to the flagpole to line up. Laura has some of the same announcements as last session so I was kind of tuned out. I sort of picked up some things as she started talking about Visiting Sunday. I had already written my letters, and sent my bunk notes. Carlisle and Esme should know exactly what to bring me. I hope they did. Laura was quiet, we said prayers, and then she sent us inside one team at a time. My team was one of last ones because Alice and I were late. I didn't care, it wasn't dinner, but it was hot. Not like Alice or I could be bothered by it but humans got dehydrated very quickly, so we got a few glares.

Again I wasn't paying much attention, until Alice had called my name about 25 times.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Nothing besides me calling your name about 25 times," she complained. "Stop spacing out so much. People do like to talk to you sometimes."

"They do? I never noticed."

"Maybe because you always staring into space and Edward wants you."

"Mayb- What?"

"Edward wants to see you after lunch."

Hm… I thought to myself. Why could Edward want me right now? Please don't let him get in trouble for whatever it is.

I walked out of the Mess Hall, and Edward was calling me.

"Megan! Wait up!" He exclaimed pretending to be out of breath.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good." I said shrugging. If we wanted to ask me how I was, then he could have done that anytime. But if he was talking about my thirst, then that would be a reason for concern.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are pitch black," he said while tracing the dark purple circles under my eyes.

"I'll live for one more day," I said.

Then I walked over to me cabin, and Edward walked back to his. Siesta was almost unbearable. The air in the cabin was so full of the scent of humans. Normally I would see how many different scents I could identify, but not today. That would be an activity waiting for trouble.

After half an hour had passed, Bri, our cabin counselor, let us talk till the end of siesta. I went over to Alice's bed. There was no one over her because everyone was afraid of her, and afraid they would get sick.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Really out of it aren't you?"

Alice nodded again.

I played with her hair. "It's going to be ok Alice. Trust me."

"I know."

That's when I heard the bell. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Do you think we can just walk around? I don't really fell like, well you know."

"Oh, right."

Alice and I put on our shoes on the porch, (no shoes allowed inside). She was quiet, but I wanted to find out what on her mind. I thought I knew, but Alice always seemed to surprise me.

We found Edward, and that would be helpful. Maybe he could get inside Alice's head. But if he was planning it, Alice probably would have walked away.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"Wow. No, what kind of shirt is that, or those pants don't match that shirt?"

"Shut up, Edward," I warned.

"What?" he asked and turned to glare at me.

"Alice really isn't in the mood right now," I quickly to cover up what I said. "Don't push her."

He turned and loped away gracefully. How I wish I could walk like that. It was so unfair, because Edward didn't want me to be like him. I tried all that I could but the best he said he would do was compromise. I had to marry him first. Since I was only 13, and he was 17, it did give him some time. But I wanted to become a vampire. Very badly. But even Carlisle, who most of the time sees things on my level, said to wait. Anywhere from two to five years. I didn't think I could wait that long. The only thing the told me was to be glad that I did have some vampire in me. Not that it made anything better, but it did get me thinking. Why would I be happy when I had to suffer more than they did? Can't eat too much food, but I cant drink to much blood. Never could find a balance for them, and ended up being sick most of the time. It was the worst life anyone could have.

"Meg, are you ok? You look a little frustrated," Alice commented looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I didn't like talking about this. It always made everyone around me feel bad.

Alice continued her silence until the bell rang. We headed over to the baskeball court, which didn't take long because we were very close by.

Liz and Booth were our counselors for this sport. Liz had us play knock out for a bit, and I won every game. Alice came in second. Next, Booth had us practice our dribbling. Mucho boring for me. I played basketball with Emmett so much that I was actually pretty good. To even have a chance to lose a decent game to Emmett, you had to be good. No one had ever beat him yet.

Then it was time for the game. Unlike Emmett, who was great at explaining things, Booth and Liz weren't so great. By the end, we only had about 10 minutes to play. It wasn't much of a game, because the other team were pretty much girly-girls, and they didn't know how to play. It really was a crush. (**For all of you who don't know what a crush is, it's a game that the teams are so unequally skilled, that one team is guaranteed to win no matter what,)**

The bell for canteen and we all lined up. I actually got a soda so Edward would stop worrying about me. He thought I wasn't getting any fluids, but he was wrong. I had a bit habit of biting the inside of my mouth till it started bleeding very heavily. This was a big risk when I was around Jasper, but other wise just weird and disgusting to most people. When they saw how red my mouth was sometimes, they would take me to the nurse or doctor. By then, most of the area had pussed over and the doctor just told me to stop biting myself. But it didn't have the same satisfaction as a good hunting trip did. It did make me a bit stronger, just having the blood, but I normally was so thirsty afterwards that I didn't do it as much as I did when I was younger. That had scared the crap out of my parents. They rushed me to the emergency room, and the doctors just gave me a bite plate. That I could bite through.

"Hey, Meg. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, of course I am."

Edward just nodded. His eyes were a very dark gold. Just on the edge of being black.

"Hey, what happened to your eyes?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Are you sure? They were gold this morning, and now they are black."

He turned away. Apparently I wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

I heard the next bell, and went over to Alice.

"Ready?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She did look quite pale. Paler than normal.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I asked, worried now. Carlisle said this could happen, but I didn't want to believe him. If vampires don't hunt for a while, they start to get very weak. I only hoped that Edward wasn't watching. This could end very badly if he did.

"Alice. Please tell me what's going on."

Still no answer.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

She nodded.

"Well, then can I get some answers? I am losing my mind over here."

"One minute," she mouthed.

I counted to 90.

"I saw that this would happen," she said at last.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped!"

"That's what I didn't want you, or Edward to do. If either of you help, it could be the end of the Cullen family."

"Alice-"

"No. I'll live. Carlisle is coming tomorrow. I'll tell him and we can go hunting. I'll be ok Meg. I didn't want you to over react. That's why I kept my mouth shut.

I sighed. There was no winning a fight with Alice. Anyway, she was right. Carlisle would come and life would be as back to normal as much as it could be with 4 vampires at a human camp.

I ventured off to the Nature Center part of camp. This was where all of the animals were. But they weren't who I was here to see. I went to see Brother Roger, and I had dragged Alice along with me. Brother Roger always had the best stories to tell, if he wasn't busy. A lot of them could also help out in real life too if you could pick out the meaning. Maybe Alice could. It did take a lot of patience, and normally a lot of questions, and slapping. It was fun.

We were in luck today. Brother Roger was sitting on a bench. Some one was sitting next to him, but I didn't see who. After a few minutes though, I saw he was trying to wake up Pam.

"Do you want some help?" I offered.

"Yes please," he replied.

I reached out my arm, and when Pam's head lolled around, I saw a lot of blood, and two small bite marks. It took all of my self control not to scream. Brother Roger saw my face and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"S-s-she's…d-d-d-dead…" I managed to choke out.

"What? How? I was sitting next to her for the past hour."

"It had to be quite recent. The blood is still fresh." I turned and looked over my shoulder, and Alice had already bolted. Good for her. I didn't need her going out of control now.

"I have to go," I said and I turned around and I ran as fast as I could with out going to fast. I had to find Alice. She had to be in pain.

Luckily I didn't have to go too far. She was on the dock talking to Edward.

"Hey!!! All campers must wear life jackets on the dock!" A very angry Jack-O yelled.

I turned around, put a life jacket on, and walked over to where Edward and Alice were sitting. Alice was in hysterics of course, and Edward was trying to calm her down. He wasn't doing a good job of it though.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It was so terrible, the pain and the blood. I can't take it any more Edward."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Alice, one thing at a time. You're thinking of too many things at once."

Of course. Edward was trying to get into her mind because she wasn't saying anything coherent.

Alice was silent. Edward just seemed to register the fact that I was standing there.

"Megan, could you leave for a bit? I need to talk to Alice."

"I was there too," I said. "I can fill in some of the gaps."  
"Alright then, what happened?" Edward demanded.

I launched into the story of how I was talking Alice to the Nature Center to see Brother Roger, and how Pam was dead, her neck covered in blood.

"How could that have happened? There are only 4of us here and you two walked in on the scene. I was at the dock, which leaves… No, there is no way Emmett would have done this."

"It wasn't him Edward. There was no scent I recognized."

"You know what that means," he said with a look of desolation on his face.

"No," I said puzzled.

"It means, that there is another vampire out there. And he just made this camp, his new hunting ground."

"Camp St. Charles isn't as safe as it used to be," Alice chimed in.

I was horrified. _How could this be happening?_ I asked my self. Camp was always the place where I felt the safest. And now we had vampires on our trail. I was desperately hoping that whoever this was would leave soon. But it was a vain hope. There were just too many people for any vampire to resist.

"Call 9-1-1," I heard Laura shout.


	4. Chapter 4

"Call 9-1-1," I heard Laura shout.

"Who did you tell and what did you tell them?" Edward demanded again. This concerned us now so we had to be secretive.

"I didn't tell anyone anything important." I retorted. I had become a lot more irritable the last few days.

"Good."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes so dark? Earlier they were a bright gold. Now they're almost black. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," he snapped back at me.

"I think I have a right to be worried about my family. That includes you." I was really worried. There was no way Edward could have lost his strength that fast.

"I...I ate something that didn't agree with me this morning. OK?"

I turned away. Why was he so crabby all of a sudden? I decided to try persuasion. It always seemed to work in the past. I scooted a little bit closer to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, trying to look up through my eye lashes and make my eyes smolder the way he could.

He sighed. It was working.

"Not really…"

"What's wrong? You can tell me." I persuaded.

"I had to go hunting last night, and I felt something. It made me feel really off, and well I got sick," he explained.

"What could have made you sick? I thought that was impossible."

"Not entirely."

"What?"

"There are some said spiritual things that can captivate us for a while, but nothing that bad. OW!!"

I jumped when he yelled. "What is it?"

He was doubled over in pain. He was in way too much agony to speak.

"Alice? Did you see this happening?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Edward, let me take you to the infirmary. Nurse Kim might be able to help-"

"No," he managed to get out. "I can handle it."

"Edward, let me take you to the infirmary before this gets worse."

He didn't say anything, so I took advantage of his silence. I managed to get him off of the dock, but he couldn't move after that. I had to run at my vampire speed to find Nurse Kim. I rushed her over to the bench where I had left Edward, and she looked at him. She had to press on his stomach a few times, and I was a bit worried that she would feel how unnaturally cool it was. She didn't, so I ended up just holding Edward's hand. He was in so much pain, and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt terrible.

"Are your parents going to be here tomorrow? Or would you rather me call them today?" Nurse Kim asked.

"I'll stay…" Edward whispered.

"Our dad's a doctor, so he can help," I added.

"Are you sure you want to stay? You can go home."

He shook his head. He was as stubborn as ever.

I stroked his forehead, hoping that this would be something that would pass. I didn't want him to have to go to the hospital. I had gone there once, and that was worse than having to stay here. In the hospital, they had blood lying around everywhere.

I ran my thumb across his forehead again. "Are you sure? We could always call Carlisle."

He shook his head.

"Ok then, fine. We'll stay," I told Nurse Kim.

Nurse Kim walked away. Edward was still complaining about his stomach, and Alice had left the dock and come over to us.

"Make it stop," Edward was saying. He curled up on his side, still holding my hand.

"He looks awful," Alice commented.

"I know. Edward, are you sure you don't want to just call Carlisle?"

He shook his head.

I sat next to him, and continued to stroke his forehead. How was he going to do the night activity? He had planned it especially for tonight.

"I don't know, but I don't think Laura will let me do it anymore," Edward answered my thoughts.

Just then I heard an ear piercing scream.

"What is it?" Edward asked weakly.

"I don't know, just stay here. Alice, come with me," I ordered.

Alice and I ran over to the archery range. _**(Which is right next to the Nature Center.)**_

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed. "What…?"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. When we were able to see what was going on, we really wish we didn't. Alice ran as fast as she could back to where we left Edward.

Someone, I wasn't sure who because I wasn't going up to check, but there was someone on one of the archery targets, and they were covered in blood. There was an arrow through their heart, and most of the blood seemed to be coming from their neck.

"He's gone. He's not there anymore," someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around, and Alice was standing there looking worried.

"Who isn't where?" I asked.

"Edward, he isn't on the bench. He isn't anywhere."

My eyes got wide. "What? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure Meg," Alice said.

"This isn't good."

I ran away from the archery range, and started looking for Edward. His scent was no where near the bench which was weird. Since he was sitting on it, it should be saturated with his smell, but I couldn't pick up anything.

"Alice, can you pick up on anything?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing. Should we be worried?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we should be on the alert, until we have something more to go on, but for now let's just look for Edward. He has to be hear somewhere."

The not smelling Edward should have tipped me off that something weird was going on, but I wasn't really worried about that. Where could Edward have gone? I only could think of three places. The staff lounge, back to the dock which I almost immediately ruled out, and the last place I though he could be was the infirmary to call Carlisle.

"He's at the rifle range. He's setting up for the night activity," Alice said.

So much for my detective skills. I ran over to the range, even though I was going to be in trouble for being there while during free time, I didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He was setting up some targets for later.

"I had to set up," he replied. He still sounded like he was in a lot of pain, but he did look better. "Why are you here?"

"To find you. You weren't near the bench, and neither was your scent. I got worried."

"What do you mean my scent wasn't near the bench? It should be smothered with it."

"Neither Alice nor I could smell you."

"Where were you right before you came to look for me? Maybe that will give us some clues," he suggested.

"We were at the archery range. There was another attack. We heard the scream but were too late. Arrow through the heart, and blood all over," Alice said.

"But how? Wouldn't someone have seen them? Emmett was supposed to be in the Nature Area then. Do you think he could have done it?" Alice asked. "I would have seen him attempting."

"I don't think Emmett would have done that Alice," I said.

"He was the only one of us that was there. We have to go ask him." Alice said.

Before I could object anymore they were gone. I followed them so I wouldn't be caught out of bounds.

When I found them next, they had Emmett corned. He looked pretty upset.

"Why did you do it Emmett?" Edward asked him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Guys, it wasn't him," I said popping into the conversation.

Edward and Alice glared at me. "How do you know?" They asked at the same time.

"His scent was no where near the archery range. It was some one we don't know," I replied.

"Well then, who is it? We can't let them go on like this. Let's go get them before they get some one else," Emmett said agitated. He didn't like the fact that camp had become a feeding ground anymore than I had.

"Emmett, we need to think about this a little bit more, and find out a little bit more of what they are doing, how many, and I hate to say this part but there feeding patterns as well. Then we can more accurately predict when they will come out. And we should wait for Carlisle and the others so we have more of an advantage in numbers. Then we could really start planning.

Jasper had taught me well. When I first had come to the Cullens, Jasper and I were always together. He would tell me about the times he was in the army, and teach me about strategizing so that your side would have the best advantage possible.

"We can't just sit here," Emmett complained.

"We won't just be sitting here Emmett," Edward said catching on to my plan in my head. Mind readers came in handy sometimes. "We're going to be tracking the other vampires. Trying to find out where they go, and when they come out. We have to start now though," Edward said looking at his watch. It's almost time for night activity."

We spread out around the camp. Edward and Emmett searched the areas that were off limits for campers, while Alice and I searched the areas we could be in. We all met back at the flag pole in five minutes.

"Please tell me some one found something," I pleaded.

"Nothing," Edward and Emmett said together.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I found a path, but I couldn't follow it. It was where the counselors keep their cars. It didn't smell like anyone I know. The scent was on a pine branch so I thought you guys could smell it," Alice said while pulling a pine branch from behind her back.

We took turns smelling the branch. No one knew the scent, so we discarded the branch. The scent on it wouldn't be there tomorrow. We could take Carlisle to the path that Alice had found.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell for night activity rang and Alice and I lined up again. Yes we do line up a lot. Some campers took the flag down, and Edward told us what the activities were. He didn't sound like he was in pain, but you had to know him to see through the façade.

I had to go change my shoes to do riflery. We couldn't wear flip flops to the range.

I meant Alice and Edward and he let us be a pair. I loaded the rifle while Alice shot, and she loaded it while I shot. I got a 40, and Alice got a 49. She had better vision and aim than I did. But we were both pretty good.

"Ok, there is the bell. Boys line up for showers," Edward yelled over our groans.

I hated this part of the day. I would have to wait all night before I could see Edward again. It was like leaving a part of me behind. And I knew he felt the same way about it.

I slowly trudged after Alice for canteen. I wasn't very hungry and more so when they told us we could head over to showers, I rushed over and took my shower as quick as lightning. The less time I had to think the better. I jumped under my covers and my counselors looked at me funny. I didn't care though. I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * * * *

The next morning when I woke up, I put on my shirt and stripped my bed. We had to clean very well today because the parents were coming. I was really excited because I could go hunting now.

Everyone could tell I was happy because I was talking more than normal. I said hi to everyone I saw. Most didn't say hi back. I didn't really care though. I skipped over to the flag pole. That's when everyone started staring at me. I was paying attention. When I went over to my line, Edward was there. He didn't have a team and Karin was on her day off. So he was our counselor for the day.

"Someone's happy today huh?" he asked.

"You don't even have to ask why. Carlisle is coming," I replied.

"I know. We can have him look at my stomach today. And you can ask him about those bruises underneath your eyes," Edward said, and then winked.

I giggled and said, "I meant to ask you last night but I didn't see you. How is your stomach doing?"

"I am ok for now but what happened last night shouldn't have happened."

The late bell rang and I got in line. Alice was behind me. Even she looked better than yesterday. She was going to get to see Jasper today. I could feel the elation rolling off of her.

Laura made the usual announcements, and a few about how we would have to clean up more of the camp for cabin clean up then normal. Everyone started groaning and she had to get us all quiet again. She sent my line in first this time because we were the quietest and we were all here on time. That was a first for my line. We were always late.

After not eating for a few days, I was seriously hungry. I ate everything that was on my plate, and even got thirds. Edward stopped worrying about me eating and he knew I was ready for a hunting trip. It seemed like everyone was. I checked around the Mess Hall and found three pairs off black eyes all staring in different directions. They looked ready for a hunting trip too. I sighed. When I pushed my plate out of my way, everyone stared at me.

"You're actually done?" Edward asked. "You don't want any more?"

"No I actually don't. Not if I want to do cabin clean up. Not that I want to but if I were to do cabin clean up, I better be done," I replied.

Edward just laughed. He always laughs when I'm around.

Laura rang the triangle, and silence came over the hall. She told us the usual morning announcements, and some different ones about how today we would have to do extended grounds and we would only have one morning activity. My team had volleyball. That was perfect. I chance to stretch my limbs and warm up a bit. I knew it was 90 degrees outside, but I was freezing cold. I was wearing all black and very long sleeves and pants.

We were sent back to our cabins and they sent me and a few other girls to the chapel. I got to use the vacuum which was fun because I was able to ride on it. That was the awesome part about my size.

"Was that the bell?" Bri asked after 20 minutes.

"No," I replied. "But they are about to ring it now." Maggie was in the bell tower, so Bri told us to run back to or cabin. When we got to the porch we clapped out the dirt form our shoes, and ran into the cabin. I sat on my trunk next to Alice and waited. We weren't allowed to do anything except for wait right now.

Our inspector came in and we greeted her. I wasn't paying enough attention to who it was. She checked my bed and toothbrush, and Alice's soap and sunscreen. She felt the floor for sand and left. The counselors told her how well we cooperated. I thought we did pretty well because no one was arguing, and we went to bed on time.

Bri came back in and told us to line up. We lined up and got our shoes on. I was in the front of the line carrying the cabin flag, and Alice carried the other side of it. We got to the circle, and of course we were the last ones there. Laura told us what our activities were again and told us our scores. My cabin actually won this time. We had a perfect score. That was a first for us. We took our picture, and ran to put the flags on the cabin. Our parents would be so proud.

I raced off to the volley ball net. I was the first one there. Our counselors were Emmett and Edward. This ought to be very interesting. They weren't trying to kill each other so everything was good. For now…

2


	6. Chapter 6

I sat by the edge of the court and took my shoes off. I wouldn't need them. It was easier to play with out them on. Alice joined my after two minutes, and everyone else came after about 5 minutes. Edward explained some of the rules, and Emmett explained about the rotation in the positions. We played for about 25 minutes, when Laura rang 5 bells. I slipped my shoes back on and ran to my cabin. I had to remember not to run too fast, but it was hard. I was too excited to remember anything except for the fact that Carlisle was coming today. I put my shoes on the rack and skipped into the cabin. Alice was right behind me. I changed out of my tank top, and into a short sleeve shirt and longer pants. I put on my hoodie and went to the basket ball court and sat on the ground. By now a few cars had already started coming in. Carlisle promised he would bring his Mercedes so I was looking for it. I didn't know why, but I really loved that car. I saw a black car sliding through the trees. I tried to see what symbol was on the front, but I was too short sitting down. The car pulled into the field, and backed into an empty space. I nearly screamed my head off. It was an S550 AMG Mercedes. Carlisle opened the door and I ran up and hugged him before he could even get all the way out.

" Hey kiddo," he said as he hugged me back. "How are you?"

"I'm great now. How are you?"

"I'm good. Wow you really need to go hunting," he said tracing the dark circles under my eyes. They had to be closer to black then purple.

"I've been waiting impatiently," I said innocently.

"I know you have. Thanks for being such a good camper for me," he said with a small smile.

"No problem."

We went to the Mess Hall so he could sign me out from camp for a bit.

I jumped into the Mercedes next to Jasper. Alice sat up front, and Edward and Emmett were in Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Jasper," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How is my favorite little trooper?"

I smiled. "I'm good.

Alice growled softly in the front seat. She didn't like it when Jasper called me that. It used to be her nick name. It wasn't any more though.

"Alice, calm down," Carlisle said.

She crossed her arms but didn't say anything.

I stared out the window until the road started looking a bit more familiar. I started bouncing up and down a bit in my seat. Jasper even felt a bit happier next to me.

"Megan, calm down. You're going to shake the whole car," Carlisle said.

I tried but it was no use. Jasper helped me a bit. I at least stopped bouncing.

"Why are you so excited?" Jasper asked. He could feel and manipulate emotions, but he could tell the reasons behind them.

"After 3 weeks, or however long it's been, I get to go hunting. I am so thirsty right now. I could eat or drink just about anything."

"Carlisle, maybe you could send some blood in a water bottle. No one would no what it is. It just looks like juice," Jasper suggested.

"It's really not such a practical idea," Carlisle said uncertainly. Juice would get sticky in her trunk but blood just clots. Someone would know."

"Actually, my trunk doesn't get that hot. It stays pretty cool in there. Juice and sodas stay just how I like them. Not hot but not ice cold," I said.

"We could try it. It might not be so bad as it seems," Carlisle said.

I slapped Jasper a high five. He was so awesome at times.

Carlisle drove around the last turn in the drive way and parked in the garage. I jumped out of the car and ran inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme was in the living room watching something on the television.

"Hi Esme," I said as I went to give her a hug.

"Hey Megan. How is camp?" Esme asked.

"Camp is awesome, but I really can't wait to go hunting," I replied.

"Who are we waiting on?" Emmett asked coming up behind me.

"Once Rosalie gets down here, we can go," Carlisle said.

"We're going on a family hunting trip?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Sweet."

Rosalie came down the steps about five minutes after we got in. Emmett ran up to her and started making out with her. Jasper and I made sounds like we were throwing up. Carlisle hit us in the back of our heads. We just laughed.

"Can we go now?" I asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting thirstier by the minute."

Carlisle walked out the back door, and I followed him. Edward walked up to my side and held my hand. After all the heat at camp, he felt really cold.

We got about a mile into the woods when Carlisle stopped walking.

"Since there are so many of us this time, we should split into groups so nothing happens."

"How are we going to split?" Esme asked.

"By pairs of course," Carlisle said.

I inched closer to Edward, and he started taking off running. This was the first time in a while that he could run and not worry about other people seeing him.

"Hey!" I yelled. "It's not fair if you get a head start!" I took off running after him. Everyone else was laughing at us. Not in the mean way, but they all knew how much Edward wanted to run his fastest. The gap between us was getting wider, so he slowed down to match my pace. He had a brilliant smile on his face. Even though he was thirsty, he was enjoying himself. I looked back to see Carlisle and Esme had followed us, but after a mile they took off on a different trail. Edward held his hand out for mine, and I took it. It was freezing cold after being in 90 to 100 degree heat for 4 weeks. Edward abruptly stopped, and I did too.

"What is it?" I asked.

He held a finger up to his lips. A sign for me to be quiet. I thought he may have heard an animal, but I couldn't be sure. My senses were so off right now. Edward crouched down and closed his eyes. I stepped back to give him some room. I didn't want him to attack me, and he surely didn't want to attack me. With how thirsty he was, he might have even drank Jacob's blood without hesitation. I accidently backed up a little too far, and ran into a tree. Edward turned around in his crouch and faced me. My heart sped up in response. I had more human blood than vampire blood in me. Edward sniffed the air and then froze. I did too. He wouldn't attack me. He couldn't. He loved me too much to hurt me. As I heard something to my right, Edward looked that way, and started taking off. I figured I should stay behind on this to prevent any accidents. I walked a bit to the southern edge of our land. I would have gone farther, but the smell of wolf was strong. I didn't want to get on their land and violate the treaty. They were all waiting for it. I turned to my left and walked along the bored a bit until I smelled something. I was heading right to it. I silently walked closer and saw a tawny hide. It was a mountain lion. Perfect. That's exactly the kind of blood I could use right now. I slowly climbed up the tree so that the lion wouldn't feel any vibrations from me. I got to a branch and caught my balance before I fell. I took my shoes off and threw them to the ground. They landed with and audible thud. The lion turned around and faced me. Its eyes grew wide when it saw me. I don't think it was expecting any visitors from this high. The lion crouched down on its branch, and I did the same. I slowly slid my way forward on my branch and the lion held its ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent. The scent of blood. I leaned forward in my crouch and sprang. The lion fell with me on top of it. We landed two branches down. He tried to claw and bite at me but my skin was too tough for him. I bit into a vein on its neck and began to feed. The warm wet blood felt good on my dry aching throat. I drank until the lion ran dry. I stood up and let the carcass fall to the ground. I attempted to wipe some of the blood off of my shirt, but it just spread. I hope Esme felt like doing laundry. No one else ever got blood on them, because they had so much practice. I still got blood on me because I wasn't very good, but I was getting better each time I hunted. Esme was getting pretty tired of doing laundry after every hunting trip, and I didn't blame her. With how much blood was in there, you would think someone was murdered in our washing machine. I started to head back when I heard someone behind me. Since I had just been hunting, my senses were sharper. I turned around quickly and saw Edward.

"You don't have to give a heart attack every time we go hunting," I said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just looking," Edward said.

I looked at his eyes. They were a very light golden color.

"Want to head back to the house?" I asked.

"I'll race you," he said.

"You know you'll win," I complained.

"I'll let you have the head start this time," he said standing back.

I took off to the house. In a matter of seconds he was right behind me. That's when I kicked it into vampire gear. I normally didn't run this fast, because there were always people watching me. It felt good to have the wind blowing through my hair like this. Now I know why Edward enjoys running like this. I looked back and noticed that I was starting to lose sight of Edward. I might win this time. I kept running until I could see the house. I ran faster as I approached the river so I could make my jump. I was a bit too excited and jumped a bit early. I landed on the edge of the river bank and spattered myself with mud. I heard a few laughs behind me and looked. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were laughing.

"It's not like you forgot to take a few extra steps," I yelled over their laughter. They all had stopped running and were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. Since Edward had agreed to a head start, I took off towards the house and ran inside. Esme was already back, and she was sitting on Carlisle's lap.

"Don't you dare get any mud on my carpet, Megan. I just cleaned it yesterday," she said.

I ran upstairs to my room and changed into some clean clothes. I put my bloody mud spattered ones in the basket. I went to Carlisle's office and got out a book. Carlisle had just recently let me use his office as a library. He said as long as I actually read the books and don't get them dirty, he had no problem with me using them. I pulled out a really thick one that I had been reading before I went to camp. Carlisle wouldn't let me take any books with me, for fear they would get messed up. Sometimes he was more paranoid about it than me.

2


	8. Chapter 8

I took the book to Carlisle's and Esme's room and lay on the bed. I turned the T.V. on and opened up to the page I was on and read some. About an hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door. I looked up, and Carlisle was standing in the door way.

"It's not my room," I said. "You don't have to ask to come in."

"I know," Carlisle said coming in and sitting on the bed next to me.

"When do we have to leave to go back?" I asked.

"In about 15 minutes," he answered.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"Did you not want to go back?" Carlisle asked confused. I loved camp. He couldn't find any reason I wouldn't want to go back.

"I do…" I said.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked tilting my head up so I had to look at him.

"I really miss you and Esme when I'm away. I get homesick every night…"

"Aw Megan, we miss you too," Carlisle said kissing my forehead. I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. He let go and looked at his watch.

"We should go get the others. It's almost time to go," Carlisle said.

"Ok," I said sadly. I got up and went to his office to put his book back. He followed me. I walked back to Carlisle and he put his arm around my shoulder. First I went to Edward's room and found him reading a book on his bed.

"Hey Edward," I said ducking under Carlisle's arm and sat next to Edward.

"Hello."

"Carlisle said we have to go back to camp soon. Should we tell him?" I whispered.

"Tell me what?" Carlisle asked leaning against the door frame.

"Um…" I said.

"I think we should go back to the camp and explain. Then we can show you exactly what we are talking about," Edward said saving me.

"Yeah," I agreed. There have been a few attacks, and we thought you would like to know."

"Thanks for telling me. We should take a look at that to see what is going on. But how are we going to do that in 3 hours?" Carlisle asked.

"We take the entire family. Emmett, Alice, Megan and I did a bit of scouting. Alice found a trail by the path for our cars, but she wasn't able to follow it. It was out of bounds for campers, but it was too late for Emmett and me to search. Alice brought the scent back on a branch, but it wasn't one that we knew," Edward explained.

"Edward, you Emmett, Rosalie and Esme can take your Volvo," Carlisle said.

"What am I in?" I asked.

"You, along with Alice, Jasper, and I are going to be in my Mercedes," Carlisle said.

"Sweet," I said to my self.

I ran over to Carlisle's Mercedes and got into the back. Jasper got in next to me. Alice and Carlisle got in the front, and Carlisle sped off to the camp losing no time with traffic.

"Carlisle, you can't make it seem like there is something wrong. We haven't told anyone yet," I said.

"Let's just get there and figure out what's going on first," Carlisle said.

I started to explain the situation to Jasper. He would be able to help us figure out a plan of action. He started thinking once I explained what was going on.

"I got nothing," he finally said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"I don't have anything. I need to get closer and see and smell this for myself," Jasper said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I was trying to see if I could figure out something in my head, but I didn't have the military experience that Jasper did. If he couldn't figure anything out, then I should have known that I wouldn't have been able to either.

Carlisle parked in the first available space he could find. It was pretty close to the gate. Edward had a little more luck. He was able to park a bit closer to the camp itself. When we got out of the cars, we met by the pool.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. Neither Edward nor Emmett had decided to brief her.

"Let Megan explain," Carlisle said.

Everyone turned to stare at me. They all knew how much I hate the spotlight put on me so they were staring just to see if I would talk. I ran over to my left and stood behind Carlisle.

"Ask Edward to explain," I begged. "Just stop staring at me."  
Edward moved into the middle of our retarded looking circle and started explaining the things that were going on around camp and all of the attacks that were going on. That's when I heard another scream. I turned around and looked through the trees and saw multiple people on the archery targets. They were all positioned the same way that the first one was. The only difference was that this time, there was a person slumped over the chairs holding a bow. There was a knife through his heart. The only thing missing were two little bite marks on his neck.

"Is this what's been going on?" Jasper asked.

"Sort of," I answered. "Normally there was only one victim and the blood was pretty much coming from their neck. This was set up to look like a crime scene."

Jasper got a look of confusion on his face, which meant he was thinking.

"What could it be? No vampire would do this," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"You never know who would do what until you really get to know them," I said.

"But who would have done this?" Esme asked. "This is terrible…"

All I could do was stare. I couldn't think of anyone who would do this. Esme was right, this was terrible…

"I can't think," Jasper said.

"What?"

"I can't think. There are too many emotions going around. It's really making me depressed," Jasper said frowning.

"Maybe we can go to the Mess Hall. There might be less people there. It looks like everybody is here trying to figure out what's going on," I said.

Jasper started heading over to the Mess Hall and I was right behind him. No one knew this, but I had a way of feeling people's emotions just like Jasper could. Jasper knew, but no one else did.

"Are you okay Megan?" Jasper asked. If the emotions were affecting him pretty badly, then he knew that I had it bad.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," I replied.

"Maybe you should tell Carlisle that you can feel emotions like me. He could check it out to see how you got the power," Jasper suggested.

"No," I said. "I don't want people checking me out. They do that enough."

"Not even Edward?" Jasper asked.

I didn't know how to answer that one.

"Uh… well…"

"It's ok," Jasper said. "You don't have to explain it to me."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's ok," Jasper said. "You don't have to explain it to me."

"Good because I have no idea where to start," I laughed.

Jasper laughed with me. He had a really nice laugh. I never noticed it before because I had never really heard him laugh.

"Okay, now that Jasper is feeling better," Emmett said. "Can we please figure out what we are going to do?"

Emmett didn't just like to sit there. He liked to be in all of the action.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Since you're the only one in the family with military experience, would you like to tell us what we're going to do?"

Jasper didn't answer.

"Come on Captain Brain," Emmett said knocking on Jasper's head. "We dong have all day."

"Emmett let Jasper think," I said pulling Emmett's hand away from Jasper's head.

"I know what we can do," Jasper said.

Everyone leaned in to hear what Jasper was going to say.

"We can go to the area where Megan and Alice said that these vampires live and follow them for a bit. If they come out we can even see if one of us can talk to them," Jasper suggested. "I cant think of a way to beat them, so maybe we can see if we can talk them out of hunting here."  
"Fat chance," I said. "There are way too many humans here for any vampire to move away lightly. They would go down with a fight for this land."

"You don't always have to be so down you know," Esme said. "You could be a bit more on the bright side."

"Megan's right," Carlisle said. "There are just too many humans here. If we want those vampires to leave, we are going to have to fight them."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them," Emmett said.

"We still do need a plan Emmett," I said. "We can't just go there with out a plan. What would those vampires think of us?"

"Who cares what they think of us?" Emmett asked.

"True," Edward said.

"We still need to know what we are going to do once we get to the vampires. I know no one besides Emmett wants to fight, so let's figure out how not to get into a fight," I said.

Of course everyone ignored me like they normally do and they went to follow Alice so she could show them where the nomads were. I ended up being in the back following along the best I could.

"I don't think this is the best idea," I whispered.

Everyone shushed me.

We came to the clearing where Alice said she had first smelled the scent. I stayed out of the way with Esme. It was pretty quiet between us, because I didn't talk much and we didn't want to disturb everyone else.

"What's that smell? It smells like an intruder," an unknown voice said.

We all got into a crouched position near the entrance.

"Who are you?" the one in the front of the group asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Carlisle said acting as the leader.

"This is our land. Get out," the leader said.

"This land belongs to us. Not you. It would do you best if you all left now," Carlisle growled. I had never seen him upset before. Normally Carlisle was the calm one, so to see him mad scared me a bit. I took a small step back.

"We have been hunting here. We have stayed here the longest. I think we have claim on this land and the humans here more than you do," the leader said.

"Those humans are my friends," I yelled.

The nomads stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't eat humans like traditional vampires, and neither did the rest of my family.

"Those humans should be your next meal," the red head one said.

"How could you even think about eating humans?" I asked. "It's absolutely disgusting."

"She is right," the tall blonde one said. I saw him eyeing me with a look of interest.

"Yes I am right," I agreed. If he did like me for some weird reason, I was going to talk that to my advantage.

The leader of the nomads looked at the blonde one, then the red head.

"We are still going to use these lands as our hunting ground. We were here first, so we believe we have a claim."

"You don't have a claim. My family was here first," Carlisle said. "Megan, Edward, Emmett, and Alice were the first ones here. It is you that needs to leave."

"And you're leaving now!" Emmett hissed through his teeth while leaping over everyone to attack the nomads. Carlisle and Jasper tried to catch him, but they were too late. Emmett had started the fight that I was afraid of.

Because of me not being a full vampire, I didn't know how to fight, and no one had ever bothered to teach me how. I slowly edged my way over to the edge of the clearing so I wouldn't attract attention to myself. I knew if I did I would get sucked into the fight and Edward would get hurt trying to protect me. I couldn't stand it if Edward got hurt. His stomach had scared me enough as it was and now he was about to fight and Carlisle didn't even know about it.

The leader of the nomads leaped first and went for Carlisle's throat. Carlisle got out of the way in time, but he bit Edward instead. I couldn't watch after that. I covered my eyes and just listened to the fight. I heard a lot of growling and snapping and thought I even smelled a fire. I didn't know which side was winning but all I could do was hope it was my side. I did hear Jasper say that they needed more wood. I found a branch by my side and threw it to the heat. The fire was getting hotter so I opened my eyes. It was directly in front of my. _That isn't good, _I though to myself._ If I catch on fire, then that would be the end of me._ I ran to the other side of the fire, and the red head one leapt out to me. I managed to catch her by surprise of my strength and throw her into the fire in one piece. I heard her ear piercing screams. I don't think its something that you could ever forget. It was such a terrible scream.

I didn't see any of the other nomads. They must have even burned the blonde one that looked like he liked me. It was a shame. He would have been willing to change for me. Edward must have found something in his mind that contradicted that thought.

"Megan? Megan, where are you?!?" I heard a voice from around the fire. I ran around and saw Edward looking around in a panic.

"Edward, I'm right here," I said holding open my arms. He ran up to me and I threw my arms around him as tight as I could. I knew I wouldn't hurt him. He was much stronger than I was.

Edward tenderly wrapped one arm around me and his other hand went and tangled its self through my hair. I leaned in to kiss him, and his lips met mine. Our kiss started off as it normally did, only this time he was a bit stronger in this kiss. A bit more reckless. I noticed after a minute or two that he was being just about completely careless. This kiss was nothing like how he had kissed me before. He must have really though that I had burned in the fire. He must have really been worried about me. My goodness I loved Edward so much. He had to break the kiss first this time. His breathing was very raggedy when he looked at me.

"Where you really that worried?" I asked him out of breath myself.

He just nodded.

"I love you Edward. You know that right?" I asked.

Instead of saying 'I love you too,' he leaned in for another kiss. I kissed him as passionately as I could. We broke apart when we heard a thud on a tree. We were still tangled up in each other though.

"It's just Emmett and Rosalie. You know how they are when they haven't seen each other in a while," I said.

"We might be joining them in a bit," Edward said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Don't you love me?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do. You know that," I stated matter of factly.

"Don't you want me?" He asked me, arching one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Yes, but don't you think it's a bit too early? I mean I'm only 13," I said.

"Are you going back on your word?" Edward asked.

"No," I said. "I thought you said we wouldn't try until after I married you."

"Just seeing how much you really want me," Edward said looking down.

"Edward," I said lifting his head back up so he was looking at me. "You know I love you. With all of my heart. I do want you, I just think that I wasn't being very fair earlier. You should have some time to think about changing me. Just please don't change your mind," I said looking down at the ground.

"Megan, I don't think I am going to change my mind. I didn't need the time to think. I needed it to get ready. I don't want to kill you so I need to prepare my self for what I'm about to do," Edward said lifting up my face so that I had to look at him.

"It is very hard the first time you change some one," Carlisle said crouching down next to us. I tried to untangle us so we were sitting in a more friendly position, but Edward just sat me on his lap.

"I don't want you to be in pain, but I really want to be a vampire," I whispered. It was low but I knew he heard me.

"We're going to have to put this conversation on hold," Carlisle said.

"Why? What is it?" Edward asked for me.

"People are starting to come this way. Emmett and Jasper just put out the fire. We need to go," Carlisle said helping me up.

Edward got up behind me and we ran to the bench by the dock. I noticed that Edward was kind of curled up on the bench.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

He looked up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. If it was his stomach again, Carlisle could look at it.

Edward shook his head.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward's stomach has been hurting for a few days. I'm not sure why," I said.

"Can you lay down for me Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Does it hurt that bad?" I asked him. I was hoping it wasn't but judging the way he was acting, his stomach was hurting.

Edward nodded.

I went over and sat next to him. He held out his hand for me and I took it. I hated it when he was in pain. He always looked so innocent and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Edward please. If you want me to help you, you have to lay down," Carlisle said.

Edward tried to lay down, but ended up laying on his side.

"Edward, I know it hurts, but you want to get better right?" I asked. Maybe I would be able to persuade him.

Edward nodded.

"Then could you please lay down flat. Please, for me?" I tried smoldering my eyes the way he did when he wanted something.

Edward laid down flat on his back.

"It hurts," he mumbled.

" I know," I said holding his hand.

Carlisle pressed on Edward's stomach a few times, and in a few spots, Edward almost got sick.

"That isn't good," Carlisle would mutter every time Edward winced.

"Carlisle, could you please tell me what is going on?" I asked. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Carlisle stood up and wrote something down on a clip board. Where he got that clip board I will never know.

"He has a stomach virus," Carlisle said at last.

"But how? I thought he couldn't get sick," I asked.

"There are very few colds that vampires can get, so people just thought that we couldn't get sick. But Edward caught one of the rare few ones."

"That really has to suck," I said stroking Edward's fore head. "Is there anything you can do that would make it better?" I asked Carlisle.

"The only thing Edward can do is rest, and I mean rest. Not setting up for activities or anything but actual rest," Carlisle said sternly. Normally when a doctor told me to rest, I was dancing and doing a whole lot of other things I wasn't supposed to do.

I rolled my eyes.

"And since I know I can't trust Megan to make sure you do rest," Carlisle said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You can trust me to watch someone else, you just can't trust me to do it myself."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at that.

"You know it's true," I said quietly.

"Well anyway, since I don't trust Megan, I was offered the job as the nurse but I turned it down. So now I am the assistant nurse for camp."

My mouth dropped open.


	10. Chapter 10

My mouth dropped open.

"What?" Carlisle asked surprised.

That's when I blacked out.

"Megan, Megan, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask.

"What?" I asked a bit dazed.

"You fainted. Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. Edward helped me up from the ground and led me to the bench.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Loads better," he responded.

I smiled.

"Now can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is finding out that I am going to be the assistant nurse really that bad?"

"Um… Not really," I said. "It just took me be surprise."

Carlisle shook his head and started walking to his car.

Edward sighed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

He leaned forward and kissed me as passionately as he could while watching to make sure we couldn't be seen. People weren't supposed to have relationships at camp. We heard someone on the edge of the dock so we broke apart.

"I miss being able to do that," he said taking my hand.

"I do too," I said laying my head on his shoulder. He put his free arm around my shoulders.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too.

I looked up and saw Laura headed to the bell tower to ring the bell. That meant that Visiting Sunday was over. It also meant that I didn't have to worry about any more people getting killed. Camp was safe again. But that also meant that everyone's family had to go home. All of the little kids would be crying for a while. I wasn't going to get much sleep, and even though we could sleep in the next day, and we didn't have to do cabin clean up, I was going to be one unhappy camper. I needed to get a good 6 to 8 hours of sleep or else you wouldn't want to anywhere near me. When I heard the bell ring three times, I went to go wash my hands. I wanted to make sure there wasn't any blood or ashes on them. Not only does that taste bad, it looks really gross if you go to dinner with dirty hands. Just as I got back from the bathroom, the Bella rang another three times for us to line up. My team was very hungry so we got in height order. I was the tallest, so I was in the back. The late bell rang and everyone was silent. We said grace and got in the straightest, quietest line that we could. Adam called us first and my team walked as fast as they could to get dinner. Tonight we had rib – witches. Since it was my favorite meal in the entire camp, I decided to get one even though I was already pretty full. I got some barbeque sauce on it and went to go sit at an empty table. Edward and Emmett joined me after a minute.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Emmett asked.

"I was saving you guys a spot," I said.

"Thanks Meg," Edward said smiling.

"No problem," I said as I took a bite out of my rib – witch. It was pretty good. But then again there was never a day when a rib – witch wasn't good.

After I finished my food, I started reading my book.

"Are you really going to read all free time Megan?" Emmett asked. He couldn't see how Carlisle and I could just sit there and read.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Emmett shook his head.

"Good."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Edward asked me. "I am free for evening free time, but I don't want to be stuck in the counselor's lounge."

"I thought you liked it in there," I said.

"It's okay if you have nothing better to do, but every one is so loud in there. Especially the J.C.s so I would rather come out hear to read."

I heard the bell ring, so I walked over to the red chairs that I usually occupied during free time. Even though they were old and made out of wood, they were quite comfortable. I sat down on the right side which was missing the arm piece. Edward sat down next to me. We sat there reading for about half an hour when Emmett came to talk to us. I shifted my position unconsciously and put my feet in Edward's lap.

"Hey, I thought there was no canoodling at camp," Emmett said teasingly.

"We aren't canoodling," I said not looking up from my book.

"Then look at where your feet are," Emmett said.

I looked down and saw that my feet were in Edward's lap. I quickly put them back on the ground.

"It's okay, Megan," Edward said reaching for my feet again. "I miss being able to do things that we did at home. It's been so long since we have actually been together."

Any other person who walked in on our conversation would have though that he meant it had been a while since we had slept together, but he actually meant that it had been a while since we had basically been in the same room with each other for more than 10 minutes. I kinda missed it to. Going to sleep at night had been the hardest because normally Edward would hold me while I fell asleep. Most nights he would sing. Anyone who has a normal bed time routine would have a really rude awakening if they went to a sleep away camp.

"Edward, I think it would be better if we waited until we got home to do this. I don't exactly feel comfortable enough, and you could be fired," I said. I missed being with him just about as much as he missed being with me. The rest of this week was going to be very interesting.


End file.
